


复燃06

by karroyi



Category: ka r roy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 22:33:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20217364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karroyi/pseuds/karroyi





	复燃06

酒精和药物作用混杂着，他变得格外大胆，声音带着毫不遮掩的媚态。

王俊凯的手握在了门把上，冰冷的金属触感却没有让他的大脑冷静任何，在王源发出下一声大胆的呢喃时候，他直接翻身覆上了床，手指用力捏住了他的下巴，“你想干什么。”他的语气也恶狠狠的，而王源只是微微扬起头，要逃开他的手指。

他皮肤白又敏感，被捏过的地方立马红了一片，看上去更加诱人。

“疼……”

他皱着眉，有点不舒服的呻吟了一声，像是火星，彻底引爆了空气里的易燃气体。王俊凯一把掀开他身上的被子，感受到身下人早勃发的欲望。

他小声的骂了一句什么，像是在憎恨自己再这种情况下的糟糕自制力。下一秒王俊凯就俯下身，用力的吻住了他的嘴唇，粗暴的一次次加深这个吻。他们分开太久，没想到久别重逢，会带着这样刺激人所有感官的剧码。

而且还是大起大落，这就是更加刺激了些，前几次见面的时候，都是那样冷漠又疏离的模样。

到底是年少时候热烈的爱人，所有的欲望都有他曾经留下的痕迹。

太久没做过，王俊凯花了点时间才重新彻底探索开他的身体。好在王源今夜特别热情，主动又温顺，他没有费太大的劲。

久违又熟悉的温暖紧致让他忍不住闷哼一声，然后尽数挺入进他的身体。这几年的思念和遗憾都被王俊凯发泄了出来，眼里的神色从一开始是报复性的冷漠，一点点被内心管不住的思念和爱欲浸染。

真他妈的没出息，那么多年了还他妈的为了他能把命都搭进去。

王俊凯那么想着，心里的复杂情绪让他身下动作突然变得粗暴了几分，身下人也立马敏感的感受到了，发出一声又长又磨人的呻吟。他带着说不清楚的情愫，不轻不重的一巴掌打了下去，然后把他的下巴挑起来，半胁迫对让他转过来和自己接吻。

“还是这里啊……你他妈真是一点都没变。”他眼神极沉，意味不明对出言刺激他。

他了解王源身上每一个敏感点，知道哪里能让他爽，知道怎么样用力会让他红着眼睛抱紧自己，这场征服对他而言轻而易举。

“想我吗？”他问，“这些年有没有想我这样操你。”

王源呜咽着点着头，生理性的泪水从他发红的眼角滴落，然后被王俊凯俯下身吻掉，他的声音又变得温柔起来，“不哭了，宝贝，我也想你……”

最后的时候，王源抱着他的脖子小声哭叫着，他早已经堆积到极致的快感主导了意识，“喊我的名字，说你爱我。”王俊凯撞击的动作也更快了些。

“王俊凯…王俊凯…我爱你…”

他眼眶红着，在支离破碎的呻吟里回答着，手紧紧的拽着眼前人的肩膀。王源的回答让他眼睛越来越红，好像是所有的爱欲都被挑了起来。


End file.
